Figure It Out
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: It's the day before Easter, and Sonny is frustrated, trying to figure out the meaning of Chad's actions and words. A special Easter one-shot for ChadxSonny. COMPLETE.


**Just as I promised, here is my finished Easter special. This is a lot later in the day than I was planning on posting this, but I changed the plot like three times before settling on this. I hope you like it. And, I obviously do not own _Sonny With a Chance. _**

Figure It Out

Sonny, Zora, Grady, Nico, and Tawni briskly walked to the Commissary to get to lunch.

"I still think we should have changed before we came here," Tawni whined from the back of the group, struggling to keep up because of her heels.

"And risk missing out on the one day of the year Brenda actually orders in and serves edible food? Forget it!" Grady called out over his shoulder from the front of their group with Nico keeping pace next to him.

The five young comedians burst through the Commissary doors, drawing attention to them immediately. The cast of _Mackenzie Falls _started laughing instantly when they caught a look at what Sonny and her friends were wearing.

"Is it still worth it?" Tawni hissed at the boys.

It was the day before Easter and the kids from _So Random _were all dressed up as bunnies, complete with tall bunny ears attached to a white headband, cotton tails, and makeup that made them look like human versions of rabbits.

Nico and Grady sniffed the air and smelled the heavenly aroma of turkey and mashed potatoes. They looked at each other, practically drooling, and turned to Tawni. "Yep," they replied before running to get in line for food.

"I beg to disagree!" Tawni said. She raised her hand to wipe off the makeup but Sonny caught her hand.

"No! You can't! We won't have time to redo it later!" Sonny protested while Tawni struggled against her grip.

Tawni slapped Sonny's hands away before walking off in a huff to get in line. Her pink heels clicked angrily across the floor while she ripped the rabbit ears off her head.

Zora and Sonny followed behind her. Zora walked by almost looking proud to be sporting bunny accessories. Sonny cringed and hid her face when they passed by _Mackenzie Falls'_ table, in hopes of being spared the snide remarks. Chad Dylan Cooper suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Luck was obviously not on her side that day.

"What's with the getup?" Chad asked smirking.

Sonny took off her ears and sighed. "This is for a sketch we're doing. It's for an Easter special."

Chad glanced over at the rest of Sonny's friends before chuckling to himself. "Let me guess, this was _your _sketch idea."

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Yes, how did you know that?"

Chad pointed to where the rest of _So Random_ was seated at a table. They were eating but in general, they looked unhappy. "The four disgruntled rabbits were a tipoff. You're the only one that seems totally thrilled to be wearing this."

"Well… they're just a little unhappy that we have to keep all this makeup and stuff on until 4:00 when the show starts. Our makeup artist Tiffany could only do it this morning, so we have to be really careful to not ruin it in the next four hours. Plus, it is not an easy feat to sit on these tails," Sonny clarified.

Chad faked a yawn and Sonny frowned, crossing her arms.

"You asked," Sonny said, completely annoyed.

"It just seems kind of silly to dress as a bunch of little creatures that hop and leave kids candy in April," Chad said, smirking.

Sonny glared at him. "For your information, _So Random _is just as sophisticated as your overrated drama show is, _Chad_," Sonny said with conviction as she set her bunny ears back into place on her head. She turned to leave.

Chad snickered. "First off, I never said we were more sophisticated than you, and second, nice tail."

Sonny whipped back around and stared him down. "Oh, like I haven't heard that one a million times today. And by the way, it was implied. And don't you have anything better to do with your time than harass me?"

"Well the only times you ever really listen to me without thinking I'm trying to sabotage you are when I'm harassing you so, no. I really don't have anything better to do," Chad said, crossing his arms indifferently.

"I still don't see how those two points relate. I mean, can you blame me for never trusting you?"

"No, that's why I'm not complaining. I'm just talking to you."

"No… You're insulting me," Sonny reminded him slowly.

"Hey, it's not my fault it's the only way I can talk to you." He shrugged.

"But _why _do you need to talk to me?" Sonny demanded.

"Figure it out," Chad said grinning before he winked and walked away.

Sonny was left standing in the middle of the room wearing a confused expression for several seconds. She finally made herself move forward to _So Random_'s table and sat down, still visibly confused and slightly irritated.

"Someone's upset," Zora commented before forking in an unappetizing-looking combination of turkey, potatoes, green beans, and part of a bread roll.

"Yeah, who turned your foot into a keychain?" Grady asked, snickering at his own joke.

"Oh, hahaha," Sonny said sarcastically. "What else? That three-named jerk-throb is bugging me again. He never makes any sense when I talk to him."

"Hmm… well could him bugging you have _anything _to do with the fact that we're dressed as a bunch of oversized rabbits?" Tawni asked sarcastically.

Sonny ignored the jab and reached for the closest thing on Zora's plate. Zora was the only one who let people take food off her plate since she did the same thing to them; Zora knew how to take what she dished out. "I _will _figure out what he was talking about. Eventually…" Sonny brought the food to her lips and took a fairly big bite.

"No, Sonny, don't, that's a…" Zora warned, but was stopped when Sonny took a bite. She sighed. "lemon…"

Sonny puckered her lips before she had to spit out the sour lemon pieces into a napkin. She tried to scrape the sour residue off her tongue with her top teeth.

Tawni cackled at the sight, and Nico and Grady tried, unsuccessfully to suppress their laughter as well.

"It'th not funny," Sonny said with a lisp, because her tongue was sticking out.

"Yeth it ith," Tawni mimicked before laughing again.

At this point, the whole Tawni thing didn't bother her anymore. The way Tawni would go from being a sweet friend to the ice queen towards Sonny was nothing more than her day to day routine. You got used to it.

Sonny brought her tongue back into her mouth, only to stick it back out when she tasted the leftover lemon juice on her lips. "Ugh… I hate lemons!" Sonny finally said once the tart flavor was out of her mouth completely.

"I'll bet you do now," Nico said.

Sonny turned around, out of habit, and saw Chad staring at her, smiling. Apparently, he had also witnessed that. Sonny groaned quietly and sank down farther in her chair. "Yup… I really hate lemons now…"

**Later…**

Sonny ran from her dressing room, trying to get to the stage before they started the show. The direction she came from had her running past the stand of excited audience members. She was about to run by them, onto the stage, and through the curtain, but something she saw stopped her.

Sonny whirled around to find that her eyes were _not_ lying to her. Chad Dylan Cooper was openly sitting in the audience in the _front row_. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Chad gestured around him. "Well, right now, I am sitting and waiting to watch the show."

"You cannot be here." Sonny stubbornly crossed her arms and tried to make her glare menacing. It was hard to do though since she had black bunny whiskers drawn on her face, taking away from the seriousness of her statement.

"No one's ever stopped me before."

"Listen, you have got to…" Sonny paused as his statement sank in. She frowned. "You've been in the audience before?!"

"A couple of times, yeah," Chad said.

"But why?"

"Sonny, we need you! Now!" Tawni suddenly appeared, pulling on Sonny's arm to drag her to the stage.

Sonny dug her heels in so she could hear Chad's answer. "Why?" she repeated.

Chad chuckled under his breath before he leaned closer to her. "Figure it out, Sonny."

Sonny looked at Chad looking half shocked and half annoyed, while Tawni managed to lead Sonny up onto the stage and behind the curtain before the show could start without them.

**Even later…**

"That was a great show," Sonny said happily to Tawni while they walked back to their dressing room.

"I _do _make an awfully cute bunny," Tawni said.

"I just can't wait to get in to our dressing room, take off this makeup, and-" Sonny opened the door to their room and gasped. She angrily stormed into the room and stood in front of Chad, seated on her couch. "What are you doing _here_?!"

Tawni quietly walked into the room, grabbed her purse and two other bags, and crept back out of the room, unnoticed.

Chad stood up and smiled calmly at Sonny. "I've just been waiting for you to get back so I could talk to you."

"_Why_ do you want to talk to me? Since when do you _ever_ want to?" Sonny asked, sounding less angry and more desperate.

"I don't know. I just felt like talking to you." He shrugged.

Sonny stepped closer to him, putting them a foot apart from each other. "But _why_? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"Okay, but you've got to give me some answers. You've never been normal to me before so-"

Chad put a single finger to her lips, silencing her. "Stop." He moved his finger and leaned down to give her a kiss.

When they pulled away, Sonny was left speechless and wide-eyed.

Chad took advantage of her silence to speak again. "Okay, so I don't want to just hang out with you. Tonight, if you'd like, I want to take you out on a date to the premiere of _17 Again_," he said grinning.

Sonny felt herself nodding yes.

"I'll pick you up at eight o'clock at your house. I kind of need your address though…"

"Uh, right," she said, numbly. Sonny looked around and grabbed a piece of pink stationary that Tawni left lying around and a pen. She scribbled her address down, her hand shaking slightly. She hoped he would be able to read it. Sonny handed the paper to him.

"Thanks."

"Sure…" Sonny paused for a few seconds. She blinked several times and looked up at him. "You… like me…" She spoke slowly and cautiously, testing out how the words sounded.

Chad kissed her lightly, taking her by surprise yet again. He smiled. "You figured it out."

Sonny touched her lips, dazed.

"Goodbye, Sonny." He winked at her and walked out of the room.

Sonny waited for twenty seconds until she was completely sure Chad was out of earshot. "Yes!" she yelled out jumping up and down.

**--Epilogue--**

Once Chad and Sonny's date was over, Chad took her home and walked her to the door, lingering afterwards.

"So, I'm guessing that after all those pictures the press got, there'll be tons of rumors tomorrow that we're dating," Sonny said, rocking back and forth on her the heels of her shoes.

"They probably will," Chad agreed.

"And what should we tell people? About the rumors I mean."

"We could tell them they're true. If you want to," Chad added.

"Okay…" Sonny couldn't help but smile widely.

"Goodnight." Chad turned to leave.

"Chad?"

He turned back around. "Yes?"

Sonny boldly walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled timidly. "I had a good time. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As soon as Chad was out of sight, she ran into her house, hopped up onto their couch and started jumping on it, hyped up from the night.

Her mother, Connie entered the room when she heard all the commotion. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Sonny paused in her jumping and smiled, showing off all her teeth. "I'm dating Chad Dylan Cooper!"

**Did you like it? I sure hope so. And this is definitely just a one-shot since I have too many different stories going on at the same time. Besides, I'm already turning one of my other one-shots into a chapter story and doing a follow-up on my other one-shot, so this is _definitely_ just a one-shot. Just wanted to clear that up. Okay so, tell me what you thought in a review. I love feedback. Thanks for reading! Happy Easter! **


End file.
